NewsFlash
by Nightmare66641
Summary: Kai helps a fellow beyblader to recover a stolen bitbeast, or thats what he was told... but kai soon learns he helped pull off one of the most important robberies of the centuary.
1. Whats the matter?

Alright everybody, here it is...the dreaded disclamer.  
I, Nightmare66641 do not own and never will own Beyblade,   
but I wish I did, well maybe not. I just wish I owned Kai.  
*Walks over and kisses Kai on the cheak*  
Kai: augh, cut it out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The BladeBreakers are walking down the hall of the hotel they were   
staying at when Kai sees a misteriouse girl sitting on a couch in the   
hall. "Uumm.... you guys go on ahead up to the rooms, I'll catch up to   
you in a little bit." Kai sais as he starts walking towards the girl.  
  
As he gets closer to her he relizes that she is crying. but that   
doesn't matter because she is the most beautiful girl Kai has ever   
seen. She had lovely ash blond almost greyish hair much like his own,  
and the top of her left ear was pierced. She wore black jeans, a   
black T-shirt, and a black leather trench coat with black boots.  
(probably army or hiking) and she wore many necklaces of silver.   
And around her head she wore a black, orange and white head band.   
  
"Hey, is something the matter?" Kai asks as he sits down beside her.  
  
"not really, something of mine was stolen thats all." She said trying   
not to look at Kai.   
Kai noticed that she must be a beyblader because of the launch glove   
she wore on her right hand.  
  
"What was stolen?" Kai asks intreaguedly.   
  
"My bit beast, Diablo." The girl tells Kai as she turns and   
looks at him.   
"Oh my god, you'r that guy Kai, the captain of the Blade Breakers   
aren't you?!" She sais shocked  
  
"Yeah, thats me." Kai said proudly.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry, if I had known it was you I would have never   
bothered you." She sais apologeticly.  
  
"Relax, It was me who started talking to you. But anyway, who do you   
think stole your bitbeast?" Kai sais changing the subject.  
  
"I think it was team Spain. because the name of my bit beast DIABLO,  
is spanish for devil. and probably because I beat them like a couple of   
first timers." she sais drying her tears.  
  
"I see, well, if you want I can help you get it back." Kai sais   
simpatheticly.  
  
"Thanks, by the way, my name is Erica. I'm the captain of the Arazona   
Scorpions." She sais gazing at Kai with her greyish blue eyes. 


	2. Begin Preporations

Nightmare66641: ok lets get this over with, I don't own beyblade, and this is just a fanfic so don't   
sew me.... damn disclamers can burn in hell, oh yeah, and no flamer reviews ok,   
this is just some stupid thing i did to pass the time when I'm board.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"You're a team captain too, huh, cool." Kai says as he stands up.  
"so how do you plan to get your bitbeast back?" Kai asks.  
  
"I was thinking steal it back...unless you've got a better idea."Erica asks drying her tears.  
  
"umm....couldn't we just challenge them and tell em to give it back when we win?" Kai suggests since he didn't want to have to steal anything.  
  
"No, team spain is more underhanded and reuthless than the demolition boys." Erica replies shaking her head.  
  
"Alright, I'm in room 640, come get me when your ready." kai sighs as he walks away.  
  
Erica stands up and starts walking towards her room. This was going to be an interesting next couple of hours.   
  
When Erica entered her private room, she imideatly started getting out equipment she would need to steal back her bitbeast.  
  
when she had found all the clothes and gadgest she would need she went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After she got dressed in a clean outfit exactly like the one she had worn before. she put on a hands free headset comunicator and got one out for Kai, she put on a belt with a spring loaded grappling hook attatched to it, and she put on a gun holster on her right hip.   
  
Carefully she placed a pollished black hand gun into the gunholster and concealed it under her trenchcoal.   
  
She called the front desk and asked them to connect her with Kai's room.   
  
"Hello?" Kai answered the phone.  
  
"Kai. Its Erica, meet me out on my belcony at midnight tonight alright." She quickly told him.  
  
"Umm... alright, but how do i get there?" he asked.  
  
"There's a large oak tree with a branch that reaches out almost all the way onto my balcony. Just climb the tree and jump onto my belcony." She replied in a hurry.   
  
"Alright, see you then." Kai said hanging up the phone. 


	3. Begin Operation Spanish Inquasition

Nightmare66641:Ok, its been a while but here is yet another chapter of newsflash... why i called this story that i'm not sure. don't wanna do the stupid disclamer, so i'm not gonna, and if you've got a problem with that you can flame me to your hearts content... be forwarned though. you get nasty, i get nasty.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Erica stood on the balcony of her room looking out at the stars. A warm summer breaze blew past her making her long black leather trenchcoat and her short greyish blonde hair flap wildly.  
She looked out over the city and closed her eyes. She missed him, she missed him so much...and she didn't know why she couldn't get over him. Was it because he had been with her for her whole life...or was it something else. Something...deeper.   
  
She sat down against the side railing of the balconie, and let her right leg dangle down over the front.   
  
'Why would you leave me?' she thought to herself. Just then she heard a rustling in the trees infront of her room.  
  
"Kai, its about time you showed up." Erica said as Kai jumped down onto her balcony.  
  
"Sorry, I have to share a room with Tyson. He gets all snoopy when somebody is awake after 10:30." Kai apologized.  
  
"Its alright, here. you'll need these." Erica said as she stood up and handed Kai a hands free headset comunicator and a spring loaded grapling hook belt like her own.  
  
"Put them on." She ordered and kai obeyed.  
  
"What do we need these for?" Kai asked suspisously as he put on the equipment.  
  
"Team Spain's room is on the very top floor and there are no trees that reach that high." she replied.   
  
CHINK!  
  
The grapling hook reliesed and hooked onto the ledge of the roof. Erica tugged on it a few times to make sure it was hooked on to a sturdy place. Kai reliesed his grapling hook and did the same.  
  
Erica grabbed onto the rope and began climbing up the wall.  
  
"Come on Kai, its fun. and if one of us falls, we'll be saved by the hook." Erica said as she climbed higher.  
  
"Alright, why not. seems safe." Kai responded as he bagan to climb.  
Erica waited for a while so Kai could catch up with her, and then began climbing again.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Kai asked as they climbed past a window of another room.   
  
"Well, I don't just beyblade." Erica replied with a smirk upon her face.   
  
"Really, what else do you do?" Kai asked intreaqued.   
  
"I do alot of rock climbing, in fact I had the best time for extream rock climbing in Syidney Austrailea." Erica answered.  
  
"Cool, wish I could do stuff like that." Kai said as he focused on climbing again.   
  
It seemed like they had been climbing for hours to Kai, but he was pretty sure that it felt like that to him because he hadn't done anything like this before and he was getting tired.  
  
A few minutes later they reached the top floor. They could see into Teap Spain's room.   
  
"Alright, here's where things get interesting." Erica said as she grabbed onto the ledge and pushed herself up. She swung her legs over the edge and held out her hand for Kai to grab onto.  
  
He took her hand and she pulled him up over the edge. They took off the grapling belts and Erica put them away into her backpack that she had brought with her. 


	4. Again with the secrets

Nightmare66641: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, my computer got upgraded so i lost chapter 4 of this story. you know the routine for the disclamer, so i'm not gonna bother.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erica spotted a ventalation duckt and moved towards it. She pulled the grate off and looked into the vent, it seemed alright. Then she took a jar of black goo out of her backpack and began spreading it on the bottom of her boots and on the tips of her fingers.  
  
"What is that stuff?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Top Secret." She simply replied.  
  
"Kai, if two other people dressed like me show up, tell them... 'The Ocularus Inferno Is In The Clutches Of Diablo.'" Erica said as she climbed into the vent and began crawling through the shaft.  
  
From time to time she pulled out a map of the ventalation shaft and looked at it to see that she was going the right way. She came upon a grate that was in the ceiling of Team Spain's room. Carefully she pulled up the grate and looked down to see if everyone was asleep. The cost was clear.   
  
"Kai, have they shown up yet?" Erica asked through the comunicator.  
  
"Nope, oh wait, does one of them have sort of slate grey hair, and the other have short blonde hair?" Kai replied.  
  
"Yeah, thats them, give them the message and then hand over the equipment i lent you. your job is over." Erica said with a sigh of relief.  
  
She hung out through the vent and placed her hands onto the ceiling. Then she pulled her feet out of the vent and placed then on the ceiling. She began to make her way towards the team captains bed.  
  
"Erica you finished yet?" Adrean asked through the comunicator.  
  
"Almost, gimme ten more minutes." She replied.  
  
she let go of the ceiling with her hands so that she was standing straight upside down on the ceiling. Slowly she reached out and pulled the blankets away from the captains body to reviel an interesting pendant. It was an oval shape and had Onix and Ruby gems naturaly inter twining, and was on a leather strand. she quickly snatched it off of his neck and placed it into her zip up jacket pocket.  
  
She then glanced around and saw all the teams beyblades on the night table and a wallet.   
  
'when in rome' She thought to herself as she took all the money from the wallet and snatched the beyblades. She then Called her comerades and told them that the job was finished.  
  
She climbed back into the ventalation duckt and replaced the grate. she made her way back out of the air duckts and onto the roof.   
  
The rest of her alies were pulling colapsable hang gliders out of their bags and setting them up.   
  
"How'd things go?" Adrean asked.   
  
"The plan went off without a sitch." Erica answered. 


End file.
